drama in and out of the band
by PoisonOrange
Summary: this takes place right after tommy leaves jude and the band is going on tour the band is trying to keep jude together but romances may lead otherwise i just started to write fanfiction so please tell me honestly if i should keep going after this chapter
1. tour?

**This fanfic is mainly based on after tommy left Jude standing in the street alone this is my first fan fiction so be nice I beg of you jk. Please tell me if you think I should continue this is my first and if the public hates it it will be my last sadly. So tell me!**

**I don't own instant star or any of the songs I use but my birthdays coming up hint. hint.**

**P. S. this is from Jude's POV so yea**.

**Chapter One**

I can't believe Tommy just left me in the middle of the street after he asked me out on a date finally after all this time wanting him to ask.. how could he even do that I though for sure he wanted to maybe spend time getting to know each other or something but no he just ditches me on our first date. I have to call Darius, I'm so not coming in today I hope he understands, but hes D so I'll probly have to go in.

"Hello" Darius said into the phone.

"Hey D, it's Jude, Can I have the day off I'm not really feeling myself"

"Jude you gotta start on your second album"

" Please D"

" Fine but I expect to see new material"

"okay"

"And tomorrow be here 9 o'clock sharp not a minute later got it"

"Yea, D got it thanks,"

God I almost didn't make it today I need some serious R&R time to pig out on the couch. Wooooo big whoop.

**A few hours later Jude was asleep on the couch**

"Rise and shine lady Harrison" Spied said shaking my shoulder a little harder than necessary with Wally and Kyle next to him.

"Shut up Spied." I groaned

" 'Come on dude get up" Wally said

"yea come on Jude its like noon" Kyle said a little gently, for him

"no beat it I only get one day off and I'm trying to enjoy it" I stated

"Or your trying to get over Tommy your one and only true love" Spied said sarcastically

Then I hit him on the arm

"ooo Harrison that's not very nice" Speid said rubbing his arm

"Whatever what do you guys want anyway"

"We came to give you this" Kyle said as he handed me a contract

"Whats this?" I asked confused

" Just read it." Wally said

" Fine " I said as I looked it over "Whoa have you guys read this yet?"

"Yea " they all said at once.

" Whatca think Lady Harrison?" Spied asked "You ready?"

" To go back on tour with YOU guys?" I asked "Well yea as long as theres aspirin"

" that's cold" wally said in a hurt voice.

"yea, Harrison show some love maybe?" Spied said comforting Wally

" OMG Harrison I think your making Wally cry" he said as wally started to fake cry.

"I'm so sorry Wally" I said as I went to go hug him "are you okay I was mainly referring to spied…"

"Hey" Spied said obviously hurt .

" what you know you're the worst of all you are the planner and like leader" I said in my defense

"so they help"Spied said looking for help " and kyle though to put the worms in your bunk"

"WHAT!!" I yelled " YOU GUYS TOLD ME IT WAS A POOR FISHERMAN!!"

They just started laughing

"ITS NOT FUNNY!!" I screamed

"yea it is I cant BELIVE you actually believed us!!" Spied said in between laughs

"anyways back to tour did you guys sign the contract yet?" I asked questionably

"yea" Spied said "me and wally signed but kyle is a baby girl and needs to read it at least eight times with mommy in his purty pink jumpsuit"

"shut up Spied!" kyle said as he threw a pillow at spied then they went at it.

"STOP!!" I screamed and they all dropped

"okay well I'm gonna think about the contract some more then I will sign tomorrow and all of you get to leave as a bonus" I said happily shoving them out the door.

What am I going to do I love the guys but come on a whole three months, then again it could take my mind off he who shall not be named a.k.a Tommy I hate that he left he just asked me out and left no nothing I hope he never comes back I can move on without him…..i think. I really don't know I just wish he'd never left then nothing would be how it is today we would be happy and thinking about music and hanging out maybe even planning my 18th birthday but we soo wouldn't be sad well he might be happy somewhere but I'm not.

**Outside the guys were getting in Spieds car.**

"**wait guys I left my phone inside ill be right back." Spied said as he headed towards the house.**

"**k dude, but hurry up unlike red we don't have all day" Kyle stated.**

"**alright im going im going" Speid said strting to run to the house acting like he was in a hurry. **

**In the house Jude's pov**

"woah dude whats wrong?" spied asked

great he found me on the couch crying hugging my knees that's just perfect. "nothing. What do you want spied?"I said wiping my tears "did I not spend enough time with you today?"

" no you could have spent more time with me, but I came in for my phone, and seriously dude whats wrong?"

" nothing why dose something have to be wrong can't a girl just cry?" I asked in an angry voice.

"yeah but not you dude." Speid said softly which really actually surprised me.

"fine. Tommy asked me out on a date then he left in the middle of my show." I said then sighed "the when it was time for our date he was two hours late. Then when he finally showed he just said he had to go and that he wont come back he drove off and left me in the middle of the street crying." I finished now crying even more than before.

"come here." Spied said wrapping his arms around me. When the guys came in.

"hey dude we told you to be fast." Kyle said with anger in his voice " did you not here Darius say he has lost his patience with us?"

" Kyle. Shut it." Spied snapped " Darius can wait I have a friend in need of me."

I was rather surprised Speid and me were like best friends ever but he had never talked down to one of the guys because of me.

"are you alright Jude?" wally asked as he sat down next to me concerned.

"aww I love me some wally"I gushed knew he liked it when I said that maybe deep deep down though.

"aww cute we could call them jully or maybe waude…" kyle said sarcastically.

"oh yeah. Cause it went so well the first time we admitted our love" I said jokingly

" that was soo funny" wally laughed " my girlfriend murder me for that."

" yeah soo funny" spied said impatiently and kinda angrily "so Jude care to tell the guys whats wrong?"

"shut up spied."I said anger and urgency in my voice." Not right now."

" no. I think they should know" spied said calmly "well guys it all started…." Spied said right before I tackled him. Then I was there lying on him our faces inches apart. When I said with venom in my voice, "not right now. I don't want to talk about it and neither do you."

"I do though." Spied stated "right now. No exceptions to the rules of s

Spied dude"

then before he could say another word I pushed my lips against his and started to kiss him then to my surprise he kissed me back. It was a long heated kiss not like anything while we were dating this time there was more passion or something when our tongues met there was electricity running through me like nothing before. Then suddenly we pulled apart both of us shocked out of our minds , but for some reason we were both smiling like the president announced world peace. Then we looked up to see wally and kyle covering there eyes like five year olds so I got off of speid and sat next to him on the couch keeping a safe two feet between us.

" not cool dudes" Kyle said

"you could at least give us a warning" Wally wined

" shut up you both know your wet right now" Speid said apathetically

I started to laugh so hard trying to cover them up but it didn't work.

Kyle and Wally both glared at me then as if on Q said " are not " in unison

And I started to laugh again then managed to bite out "you really know how to cheer a girl up"

Then all of a sudden the all jumped on me.

"Kyle. Hold down her feet I might need to reproduce someday. Wally hold her arms. I don't need to be slapped right now. " Speid ordered as he sat on my stomach then all of a sudden they started tickling me Kyle tickling my feet Wally tickling my armpits and Speid tickling my rib cage. I was laughing uncontrollably when I finally managed to say " guys mercy. Stop it you win." In between laughs then they stopped and spied said innocently, "we were just trying to lighten the mood"

"yeah right get off me all of you guys." I said still laughing a little bit.

Then they slowly started to get off then when each of them had only one body part left on me they all jumped back on harder.

"guys get off this isn't funny its just painful."

Then they all hugged me from there posts meaning spied was hugging me like a noral person would except for the fact that he was sitting on me then kyle was hugging my legs and wally was hugging my arms. Finally after my hugs they all gave me a kiss of the cheek and got off completely. I really do love those guys. I also wish I could kiss Speid again omg why did I just think that! Then all of a sudden it seemed the guys were shaking me out of my daydream of Spied.

"I know I'm hot but you don't have to daydream about me red just say it." Kyle said righteously

" oooh Kyle your soo hot I just want to do you all night long ughhhh" I said mockingly

then Kyle stuck his pinky and his thumb in a shape of a phone and mouthed 'call me'

and I started laughing all over again.

"you guys are soo stupid" spied said lightly and jokingly

" aww do you need some love?" I asked him in a baby voice "Spiedy sad and lonely?"

"no I'm fine" he said acting hurt then I stood up kissed him on the cheek and said "I'm sorry Speidy I should have given you more hugs and kisses"

"I'm always left unloved" Wally said really hurt " and I love Jude more than both you clowns"

" I'm sorry wally you know I love me some wally" I said and hugged him tightly.

"i love all of you even if you do annoy me. So about tour..."


	2. changes for the best

**Okay chapter2 I don't really like taking a long time to post but it was the first chapter of my first story im trying take a little pitty and my computers hard drive broke down so I had to have it replaced. Anyways moving on new subject.heres the chapter have fun I watch the new episode for season4 today it rocked I can't believe she had sex with tommy though that was kinda creepy since I think she should have picked jamie or even better speed devorced karma and dates jude but its a little too late for that at this point well enjoy this chapter im on summer vacation so I will keep up review to keep me going much love to you all.--ema**

Two hours later after I took a shower and got dressed me and the guys left to go to G-major. On **my** day off. My **one** day off. Asses.

"so what are you here for jude I gave you the day off." darius reminded/asked me when we walked into his office

"well my circus monkeys were telling me about our tour coming up" I stated with a little anger in my voice since I wasnt getting my day off.

"okay what do u need for tour?"

" my papers I gotta sign sometime and since im not 18 yet so do my parents, but im going I want to and I am I also need my buddy kyle's we all know he says yes" I replied to d looking at kyle who was sitting with wally on a couch about 5ft behind me.

" YOU DONT KNOW THAT!!" he yelled back at me. wow my monkey has a backbone this might be hard. Or not.

"ky ky what could be wrong with it you have 4 months on a bus with me." I said batting my eyelashes "and tons of girls screaming your name. Even though im your favorite." I added knowing he broke up with his latest girlfriend jenny. She was a bitch.

" A. you are my favorite girl and B. I make girls cry." he said after a moment too long and the weird thing was after kyle said you are my favorite (even though it was playful) speed hit him in the back of his head thinking I didn't see. Dose he still like me? More importantly, do I still like him? Maybe. We broke up because of tommy I know it, even if we did say we were better friends I know tommy was the problem I was crazy for him like really in love till he left now I could care less. Sorta. Who the hell do I love? Tommy? Speid? Jamie? It seems I am the reason all my relationships go wrong. I always love someone else and it blinds me I really suck at love why dont I just quit? I hear its very nice under rocks. Super cozy. I was lost in my thoughts when spied came up and started waving his hand in front of my face.

" Babe? Hello? Anyone in there?" spied said " I think we lost her."then I snapped out of it and smacked Speid up side the head

"so D all I need is my signing contract I have spieds right now." I said acting as if I never spaced.

" okay jude here and kyle here is yours too. Now get recording before I drop your asses. Jude you can stay here or go home. You wont be recording for 2 weeks on account of tommy leaving so I need you to write songs during this time." Darius said then we all left and I thanked him for the contract and speid and wally turned thiers in since their parents already signed. I can't believe since tommy left all of a sudden I get a break I was soo sure Darius would just have me working with Kwest again, but whatever I know their getting ready for the new Instant star coming up. Mason gets home in two months and by then I will be starting my tour I hope I get to see him before I leave I love mason he is like my best friend in the entire world next to jamie and patsy. Me and patsy have become closer since kat dumped me I mean as close as you can get to patsy she's not like other girls. At all. So since I dont have to work till tomorrow I guess I will go see what jamie's up too I think he is in studio B.

And sure enough he was in studio B. On the couch. Making out with patsty. Ewwwwww. So I decided to go to hospitality and see if anyone was their, but it was only Kwest so I started talking to him I didnt have anything better to do.

"hey Kwest whats up?" I asked and sat down on the island in the middle.

"nothing how are you jude? Excited about tour?" he asked while preforming his great art of making a sandwich.

" im good. I cant wait for tour I love those guys. Just hope to god they don't bring the squirt guns this time"

"yea I was just working with them in studio A they cant stop talking about last year. They wont even record. D is gonna be pissed so I walked in here"

"mmhmm thats them. So are you happy you get to go full time and work in A? You know since tommy is gone?"

"yeah I like studio A more than B its just nicer I guess. But im not happy tommy left he had to finish yours first now he left me with tons of unfinished work."

"yea sorry im putting so much on you im going to ask D about my producer option right now I love your work but its too much on you Kwest." I said then walked off to D's office before Kwest could say another word.

" hey D, I was thinking about my producer options. I love Kwest don't get me wrong, but I want a change." I stated once I was seated in front of his desk.

" okay jude I trust you. Your part of the family, what do you have in mind." Darius asked calmly wow what happen to the Darius I know? He dosn't trust anyone.

" well I was think maybe I could take it a step up in my career I have laid down plenty of tracks by myself and I know how to modify by watching Kwest and tommy." I said I was a little scared of how he would take my proposition but it was worth a try.

" so you want to be a producer, songwriter, and artist. Triple threat I like it jude you've got the job, but I need you to start today its already one o'clock so since I need Kwest to produce Patsy and Karma you can produce Spiederman and yourself I want a record from each before tour so get to work."

" thank you soo much D." I said as I hugged him.

" no thank you jude Kwest isnt superman. Now get to work." he said and I practicality ran out. I want to prove I can do it all by myself no one else and I only have to produce one basically since they are my band. I thought boy was I wrong.

"hey guys, your looking at your new producer." I said when I reached studio B apparently patsy and jamie were demoted to studio C.

" what?" spied asked purely shocked

"what happened to King Kwest?" wally asked not as shocked

" don't worry wally Kwest was really stressed because he had to do sooo much work so I decided to ask D if I could be my own producer. I'm produceing you guys and myself." I stated calmly but you could still hear the excitement in my voice. Wally and Kyle were congratulating me , but speid just stood to the side shocked.

" whats wrong speid?" I asked as I took him into the sound booth so the guys couldn't hear us.

" nothing dude." was all I got in return but I know him too well since we broke up we've become way close and now I can read him like a book vise versa.

"spied don't lie to me it gets us nowhere you don't seem too excited about me producing you. Will you miss Kwest that much? I might be able to produce patsy or Karma if thats the case here."

" no I want you to produce but how many albums did he mention to you?"

"well it seemed like two, but since you guys are my band I figured it was only one why?"

" because im working on a solo album it was Jamie's idea and Darius agreed but since your producing us I figured that meant you had me too." I was shocked when the last words left his mouth. spied? Solo album? It was just too much too fast.

" WOW. Is all I can say spied why didn't you tell me I would have understood. I promise I will ask D about it but im pretty sure now that that is what he meant by both the albums."

" I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE PAWING OVER QUINCY EVEN THOUGH HE IS TOO OLD FOR YOU AND HURTS YOU LEFT AND RIGHT!!" spied yelled and I jumped the booth was sound proof thank god so the guys didn't hear but they were still staring at us.

"I WASNT PAWING OVER HIM I WAS WITH YOU NOT HIM SO WHY THE FUCK WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU JACKASS!!" I screamed back I was pissed how could he? I was hiis girlfriend. Okay so I was kinda pawing for Quincy but I was still with speid okay now I feel like the jackass. I was about to say sorry when he screamed back " YOU NEVER WANTED TO BE WITH ME YOU STILL DON'T YOU LOVE QUINCY YOU COULDN'T HAVE HIM AND JAMIE AND KAT HATED YOU I WAS JUST A STAND TO YOU I WASN'T EVEN IMPORTANT TO YOU!!" then he left I felt like total shit that wasn't even true A and B I loved him sure I was falling for Quincy and just got over jamie, but I did love spied he was more important than he thinks. The other guys left with him so I decided to work on my songs tommy didn't finish for the first time since he left, I'm glad. I stayed in the studio till 12:00 am and I was about to leave when Spied walked in. And all I could think of is Why? What dose he want now? To yell at me more? I loved him but he'll never know it cause hell if im gonna show it.

"what do you want Spied? Gonna yell at me some more? Tell me i'm a piece of total shit and you hate me? Wait that was earlier wasn't it?" I said with bite in my tone.

" no I was going to say sorry, but now I'm debating."

"i talked to D he said I had to do your solo work and my album is done so when you decide to stop being a total ass tell me." I said and walked out of the studio and I was only half way to the lobby when I heard him running after me calling my name. I kept walking till I felt his hand on my shoulder I didn't want to turn around. He would just look in my eyes and see how scared, mad , and hurt I really am , but it wasn't an option he turned me around and just as I opened my mouth he kissed me. It was unexpected and was full of so much emotion and passion it had anger, sadness, longing, lust, and most of all hurt. When we pulled away after what seemed like forever I was blushing and he just said " lets start recording right now." and I walked into the studio taking my place behind the sound board and he went into the sound-proof booth. Once I got everything set up I asked him if he was ready.

" As I'll ever be." he said

" Okay what song are we doing? Kwest already showed me all the songs and preferred beats to them."

" Ummmm... Let's Talk." he said and I was shocked that he actually wanted to talk about what just happened, but then he added " the song dude"

"oh yea umm tell me when your ready" I said really embarrassed and I know he can tell.

" ready" then he started to sing.

_I'm a lier on the weekends (oh yea)_

_I'm so tired on a Monday morning_

_So let me take a seat beside you and lets talk_

_about you likeing what you don;t like and how we can make it work_

_im coming down your alley and im right by your door_

_im coming through your window and i'm flat on your floor_

_and she said why why Mr. Are you never at home_

_try and figure out this picture cause it looks like its wrong_

_well try to figure out how I feed your mold _

_its a lot like buissness when your 10yrs old_

_so pull me in and pull me out now (oh yea ) _

_while I light another _

_you think you got me figured out now _

_well no_

_about you liking what you don't like and how I can make it go_

_im coming down your alley and im right by your door_

_im coming through your window and i'm flat on your floor_

_and she said why why Mr. Are you never at home_

_try and figure out this picture cause it looks like its wrong_

_well try to figure out how I feed your mold _

_its a lot like business when your 10yrs old- repeat then fade out_

He was really good and that song was amazing I wander if he wrote it. I don't even think I have to do much producing it sounds great already raw. I was hanging there with my mouth open when he said "hey earth to babe. I know im hot but your wet for kyle remember? Or was it wally?"

" that was soo funny spied. Excuse me while I die laughing" I said with a bite he was good but that dosen't make him any less of and ass.

" so harrison what ya think bout my song?" he asked but I wasnt about to tell him the truth.

"its okay" I said he looked hurt like he was expecting more I felt bad so I tried to lighten it " for you know you" he smiled

" thanks so are you a perfectionist like your boyfriend and need me to sing it again or are king kwest in chick form?"

"Fuck Tommy he isn't my boyfriend and right now i'm hoping he is rotting in hell" it was true he caused me too much pain and I hope I never see him ever again and I mean it. " no that anyone cares but tommy caused me a lot of pain and im done with him I want to be done with love all together I give a guy my heart and they always give it back broken just look at shay or jamie." I was starting to break down and I know it I need to bail before I cry.

" I thought you and jamie were on better terms" spied said softly coming through the door and sitting next to me on the couch, but manageing to keep a good 2 ft in between us.

" were on better terms but not like we used to be. We barely talk. The only thing 'better terms' means is that we dont argue." once those words left I started bawling.

" shhh come here" speid said and pulled me into his arms I just cried into his shoulder I couldn't stop crying every one left me. I was all alone mom and dad divorced Sadie is only home once in a while to visit from collage. Dad went on a two year vacation trip with Yvette

and mom is gone with don in order for my dad to sign my contract I had to mail it and wont have it back for 3 weeks at least.

" its okay dude stop crying." speid said after about an hour and a half

" But its not okay spied my mom ran off with don. My dad bailed with Yvette and sadie went to collage. im not talking to jamie and kat hates me. Plus to top it off mason is gone. You hate me and patsy is too busy for me and tommy left who the hell is still here for me? It seems like kyle and wally are the only ones who care but they are too busy listening to you."

" whoa I do not hate you jude and all those people love you except tommy maybe but he is an ass and kat and jamie are missing out by not talking to you."

" if you don't hate me why are you and ass is it just who you are?"

" no I am still getting over us breaking up I know I said we were like better off friends and what not but I just said that because I knew you didn't want me you wanted tommy and only tommy."

"who said I wanted to break up though?"

" your actions did as soon as we broke up you showed D your song and kissed tommy I walked by and saw it"

" okay maybe I did want tommy but I loved you spied rather you believe that or not I did soo much"

"i loved you too" and once he said that I did the unexpected I reached up and kissed him then he kissed back and tilted my head just so the kiss could deepen I dont know how long we were there all I knew was how much I loved it I didnt want it to end ever. We were kissing and getting more horizonal and hands exploring everywhere when kyle and wally walked in.

" juderman get a room" kyle said and wally agreed me and spied pulled apart sadly and I stood up

"what are you guys doing here?" I asked since it was like four in the morning

" looking for spied. We wanted to see if he wanted to set some early pranks on you or jamie, but now we see he is having his fun a different way." kyle smirked

" I see well i'm up for and early morning prank if you guys are but I think jamie is a way easy target so we will probably have time to chill afterwards" I really want to prank jamie.

"ok lady harrison lets go" wally said and we made our way out of g-major and drove to jamies house.

" ill be right backguys im going to get the ladder from my house." I said and they looked at my confued they were going to do something outside of his house.

"why?" wally asked

" come on guys we could do way better things inside his house than outside think about it" I said to them and they all nodded

"wait harrison how do you know his window is unlocked?" spied asked as I reemerged from my garage with my ladder.

" you think this is the first time i've done this?" I asked him as I set up the ladder and started to climb up once inside I did my work.


	3. spied!

**Okay so finally chapter three cheer cheer jk anyways im sooo sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter my computer was having its moments and it took literally 5 hours just to get it up with mistakes and I can't fix it my computer wont let me have the file but im soo sorry it was all my fault im like dying here don't hate me well actually my grandma just died but don't worry about little old me. Anyways new topic I am on my new chapter please love and review if not I might just cry much love- ema **

We had so much fun in jamie's house the guys even stayed over for the rest of the night/morning anyways we heard yelling at about 8:30 in the morning and we sat on the front lawn drinking coffee and watching.

" we are so bad dude he woke up his nana she is really old" spied said after a moment of silence and the guys nodded in agreement.

" babys seriously its not that bad plus if nana ever found out who did it I would be covered she loves me, even more than she loves jamie sometimes so don't worry." I said in a careless tone i've done this a million times eventually you feel no guilt or sorrow over it.

" we aren't babies and your heartless " kyle replied flexing his arm as to prove his point about not being a baby.

" im NOT heartless I just don't feel guilt which you guys wouldn't feel if you had any gut whatsoever" I snapped back a little too harshly but hey he did need to be more assertive they let spied control them all the time.

" dude lay off and how many times have you done this i've done it like 20 times and I still feel guilty" spied asked me truly shocked

" well how many times over 16 years of friendship do you think he has pissed me off?" I asked spied as I got up and went inside more coffee and spied was the only one who fallowed the house was completely empty so it was really just us WOW. Banish those thoughts jude you guys aren't like that I told my self but I was still dreaming of kissing him.

"dude are you still there?" spied asked snapping his fingers in front of my eyes, but apparently it didn't work because I was spilling coffee creamer down my shirt just staring at him lost in thought.

" DUDE!!" spied yelled in my ear but even that didn't knock me out of it and I started to ramble off things such as " spied your soo hot I want to kiss you again" and " your so sexy with your shirt off" before he finally gave up with me and took the creamer before throwing me over his shoulder and tossing me onto the lawn. I was still in thought thinking about spied and replaying our kiss over and over before him wally and kyle pulled out the hose and sprayed water all over me. That was just enough to get me out of dream land and I was pissed. I tackled spied for the hose getting myself more wet and the guys drenched as well so here we are all soaking wet laughing when jamie walked out with nana.

" JUDE!!" he yelled at me and I wispered to the guys as we were standing up " here comes Mr. P.M.S" and they all laughed then jamie stormed over and we lined up side by side like we were in front of the police.

" okay lets start with why you guys destroyed me then we will move on to punishments and gradually get to how. Jude you may start since it was probably your fault." jamie said sternly

" okay P.M.S man we simply played a prank on you and we thought it would be funny." I said in a sinple tone I was just stating facts and I could see jamie starting to lose it so I hid behind the guys kyle looked the strongest but spied could get vicious just look what happened at denim jacket of hope god that was messy.

" okay dude why are you hiding behind us?"wally asked after a few seconds.

" because last time jamie looked this mad I had a shaved head and a black eye" I responded and they laughed spied even asked If I had any pictures, and I did but I would never in a million years let them see but someone else would.

" I have some pictures of that event actually if you guys would like to see they are right inside" jamie said and they jumped at the chance to see that god I hate jamie right now I just fallowed unwillingly and pouted to his nana

"honey I will get him back for you this time I know it was just a prank and he did something first so don't worry he is taking your womanhood through pictures and I will take his manhood with scissors" she said and nudged me god I love nana she is so nice I gave her a hug and said " I love you why can't you be my nana?" she laughed and just said " as far as anyone knows I am and you call me that too. Now go join your friends while I plan on our manhood attack" I laughed gave her a long hug and left she is the coolest ever.

I walked into jamies room (which hasn't changed much since we were 12 )and the guys were laughing there heads off.

" he baldy how are you?" jamie asked keeping in every inch of his laughter he got his now nana would help me get mine I thought then replied " im good how are you baby blue?" I said reminding him of his newly dyed blue hair I missed that look on him and redyeing it was one of my helpful tricks last night. When the guys hear 'baby blue' they busted all over again and It was a war for the ages me and jamie were throwing out old and new nicknames that we both hated and SME was in the middle laughing along finally I had wally on my side and spied was on jamies side (trader) and we were both fighting to see who kyle would go with it was like : you get kyle you win deal. I was going to win at one point I even yelled " YOUR MY BAND!" to all the guys and jamie responded with " YOUR MY FRIENDS!" which they were more my friends but whatever and spied was supposedly my best friend so I started fighting with spied " YOUR MY BEST FRIEND!!"

" YEA WELL WE AREN'T EXACTLY FRIENDLY KNOW ARE WE? OR ARE WE TOO FRIENDLY?" he screamed back at me.

"SPIED DON'T!!" I screamed I knew he was going to do it it was a given he was going to tell them about the fighting and kissing but maybe that was an okay thing I mean wally and kyle already walked in and I didn't quite tell him the full extent of my affection. Oddly enough that wasn't what spilled out of his mouth though.

" HEY GUYS WANT TO KNOW A SECRET ABOUT ME AND JUDE BREAKING UP? OH AND AS I BOUNUS I WILL THROW IN WHY SHE WAS CRYING THE OTHER DAY!" spied shouted and I was shocked. He then proceeded to tell them all of it and I ran out crying.

**(narrators P.O.V for a moment)**

" **and thats all of it" spied finished and the guys all looked sadish or hurt well something.**

"**dude you made jude run out crying" wally finally said after what seemed like four hours.**

"**she deserved it" spied stated harshly towards his friends**

" **no she didn't." jamie said sad "no one on this planet deserves what she has been through. I know your sad she went with tommy and broke your heart I know how you feel, she did it to me, but you have to say sorry to her she wouldn't have done that if she really didn't think she loved him and you have to believe that spied I think she finally sees what she gave up she is probably just scared of commitment look at her parents and sadie leaving was bad timing"**

" **fine i'll go after her again" spied said and ran to jude's house to see her huddled with a teddy bear crying.**

**(now back to jude's P.O.V.)**

why dose every one hurt me I get so close and love so much and It all leaves me in my living room crying. I looked at the clock 9:30 wonderful I have to be in the studio in an hour thats fab-u-lous. I hugged my bear harder this time as I cried into its fur then next thing I knew arms were wrapping around my waist pulling me closer and I cried into spied's chest.

"i hate you" I said still laying on his chest about three hours later

" I hate me too want to join the club?"

"no I want to not hate you"

" everyone I know wishes they didn't hate my guts you turned the guys against me and until I get your apology in writing about 8 million times they wont speak to me" I laughed at that.

" my boys are loyal"

" yea I better watch my back."

"you should or I will sick them and nana on you"

" whoa when did nana get involved?"

" promise you wont tell jamie?" I asked and held out my pinky

"promise" he said and we pinky swore

"okay to quote nana ' he took your womanhood through pictures and I will take his manhood with scissors' I dont exactly know what she is going to do but she has always come through for me before."

" how many times has she had to come through?"

" well think how many pranks i've done on him and divide by two"

" damn harrison are you sure she isn't your grandma?"

"yes I am very sure but I wish to god she was she is soo cool"

"awesome your bonding now guess where we get to go?"

" nooooooo" I said " I dont wanna spiedy"

" now your defiantly going red" he said and was starting to get up when I pulled him towards me to kiss him I really didn't want to go and making out with him would be a fun way to avoid it too. God I love kissing him he is so soft but firm passionate but simple and we were both enjoying this and I knew it hands were everywhere while we explored each others mouths with our tongues. It was hot and heavy he was laying on top of me by know and I slowly took off his shirt as he did mine. More and more clothes were ripped off and it got good quickly. I love him and nothing in this world is getting me away from him ever again it feels to good it feels too right I need him or life just well sucks. Afterwards I fell asleep in his arms it felt so good I never wanted it to end I love how protected I feel with his arm around me. We slept the rest of the day and the next morning I woke up to see him sleeping still holding me to him and I realized thats what I want to see every morning for the rest of my life, I love him, its plain and simple but wonderful. I was still staring at him when he woke up. " hey babe morning I think" I laughed at that " yea its morning" I replied " so what you thinking up in the mind shack?" he asked and I thought about it I could tell him the truth or I coould lie and say nothing but he would be suspicious.

"well when I woke up this morning I saw something that I would like to see every morning for the rest of my life" I said and at this point he could think it is his face or his ahem but hopefully he is smart enough to think face.

" and whats that?" he asked slightly blushing and I thought it was soo cute

"you I looked up to see you sleeping and you looked soo peaceful and cute I just realized I want to see that every morning no matter how you got there" I said winking at the last part then he laughed and assked seriously " what are you saying?" " im saying kiss me idiot I want to be your girlfriend. Duh." then he bent down and kissed me gently buy long and deep at the same time. " so I can officially call you my girlfriend?" he asked like a little kid asking for ice cream. " yes" I said and he hugged me like the same little kid would do. He was mine once again and this time hopefully forvever.

**Some big events are coming up so stay tuned** **tell me what you think I love you and so dose juderman. :oD**


	4. how? what? dammit karma!

**Okay chapter four this is going fast maybe I should take longer to update jk I will keep them coming and if there is any mistakes I'm sorry I'm still having issues I just want them to get up there before my computers hard drive blows again. Anyways so sorry please forgive me and don't leave me—much love--ema **

Yes!! Spied is finally my boyfriend!! Okay so he was my boyfriend once before but this time no Tommy so it's smooth sailing and I love him this time and I know what can happen if I don't hold on.

"Spied?"

" Yea dude."

"Promise me one thing?"

" Sure"

" Okay promise me that if Tommy ever comes back you wont let me anywhere near him."

" Duh. Dude if you think your ever talking to him again your crazy" he said as we were driving to g-major. I'm glad he doesn't want me to see tommy he would just break us up again and my 18th birthday was in two weeks I can't see him I will want to be with him since 18 is legal.

" Oh My God"

" What red?"

" We missed our tour press-conference and our meeting with the bus. Today we have fittings with porshia and the finishing touches on your solo album."

" Damn I missed the bus?!"

" Oh Spiedy you would pick seeing the bus over the last night/day with me?"

"Yes... no I don't know I loved last night but its tour bus betty dude"

" See the next time I have sex with you." I said acting all hurt and stuff but really I would want to see tour bus betty too she I such a big part of tour (and she is where me and spied may have kissed for the first time, on a dare,but it was still electric.)

" I will see the next time you have sex with me I will see everything" he said looking at me up and down licking his lips. I laughed " pervert" I managed out but I have no idea how. " Thats the reason you love me."

" no thats the reason I love kyle he is a manwhore but you are only mine."

"Good point and we are rubbing off on you I know it someday you will be coming up and grabbing my ass not the other way around."

" Well I do love your ass" I replied laughing and he spanked his butt three times then put his arm around me as we walked into g-major. Kyle came running up to us. " juderman where were you yesterday? We had a huge meeting and Darius is pissed. I told you to comfort her not do her"

" okay Ky Ky calm down where is D?" I asked calmly I knew how to get Darius by know I give him something to make up for what I took like studio time and lets not forget me hireing him as my manager for tommy's record.

" Throne room dude." he said and I walked in and sat down so calmly that D and Spied were shocked

"Okay D lets get to the point. Your pissed and I owe you so what do you want?" he was shocked even more after I said that in the same calm, sturdy tone.

" I don't want anything you guys can't make that day up this isn't school its business." he said to me

" I understand D so what would you like me to do today?" I was still calm starting to scare my self but I realized whats the point in getting over whelmed and wild if your calm thing work easier.

" Continue with your producing I need two finish albums at three o'clock or your all off this label"

" Okay you will have them thank you Darius."

" Your welcome and Vin what did you do to her?"

" nothing D I mean we kinda got busy and she is my girlfriend now but other than that-"

" Okay go" Darius cut him off obviously not wanting to hear the rest. Once we were out we got attacked by Kyle and Wally. " So why weren't you guys here?" they both asked excitedly.

" Guys I love you but I have to do some mixing spied will tell you" I said with a wink and walked into the studio. Once I shut the door I saw them attack him and I felt bad it was him against both of them.

**Spied's P.O.V since Jude is working**

"Okay dudes pinky swear you wont tell anyone." I said they were like bouncing off the walls.

"No way, I'm not pinky swearing either of you" wally said he was still pretty bent about last time but all we did is lock him in the janitor's closet with his stocker.

" Come on dude it was one time and she didn't hurt you that bad"kyle said starting to laugh that girl was crazy she practicality tackled Wally I'm surprised he got out of their alive she wanted him so bad she still fallows him around at school.

" No way she still fallows me and I have a huge scar on my back." Wally said he obviously wasn't going to come around any time soon.

" okay then I will just tell kyle, okay ky ky pinky swear?" I asked and he pinky sweared while wally pouted in the corner.

" dude don't call me ky ky by the way only chicks can call me that."

" okay honey" I said in my best gay voice then I told him everything me and jude did and I mean **everything**. And we walked over to wally.

" wally you should have pinky sweared." kyle said and then we all walked into hospitality for sandwiches then walked into jude's studio where she was working on my album she looked so cute.

" hey dude want a sandwich?" I asked her and sat down in the chair next to her.

" yea thanks spied"

**okay now back to jude's P.O.V.**

We sat there eating for like 10 minutes in silence till I spoke up.

" so ky ky looks really happy what did you tell him?" I asked breaking the silence I knew he told kyle about what we did but wally looked depressed and he was supposed to tell both of them.

" everything. Wally wouldn't pinky swear so I didn't tell him."

" thats not fair spied." I said then I looked through the glass where kyle and wally were sitting. I pressed the speaker button or whatever " walls come with me." I said and he looked shocked for some reason.

" are you sure jude? Cause if spied is going to hurt me I'm staying here." he said

" I wont let spied touch you now come with me."

" okay" he said and I led him into the lobby and we sat on the couch so spied could see us if he wanted to.

" okay wally baby I heard that spied wouldn't tell you whats going on because you wouldn't so do you want to tell me why?"

" sure two years ago I pinky swore them I didn't like jenna barbithuwiths aka my biggest stocker she has fallowed me everywhere since fourth grade they told her I liked her and locked me in a closet with her she tackled me and scared me for life im going to save you the details but it was horrible"

" oh wally thats horrible so do you want to know whats happining you deserve it and I we can pinky swear k?" I asked I never knew they could be so cruel they locked me in my locker, but that wasn't so bad the worst time was when I spent 3 hours locked up with a lezbian who had a crush on me that sucked.

" okay I will pinky swear if you tell me the worst thing they have done to you and what spied told kyle"

" you got it" I said and we pinky swore I started off by telling him everything that happened with me and spied then I told him about how in 11th grade they locked me in the girls locker room after gym " okay well I went into the locker room after gym and I was in the shower when all of a sudden this girl jumped in I knew she was a lezbian so I jumped out and grabbed my towel and she jumped out and chased me around the locker room naked it was so gross and we were the only ones in their and I couldn't get out she had a huge crush on me. Spied told her I liked her so she had some inspiration

she tried kissing me and touching me I think she wanted to have sex with me or something it was so freaky I finally got out the locker room door, but I was only in a towel in front of the whole school since it was lunch time. Spied was sitting on the stage in the cafeteria with kyle and they were laughing at me then they came up to me and took pictures then spied said ' work it baby' and everyone started laughing I was so embarrassed I wanted to kill spied."

" im so sorry jude thats even worse then mine I think I was absent the day that happened but I saw the pictures I think"

" yea they were all over the school website. Well we should go and record no matter how pissed we are." I said then stood up and walked into the studio wally fallowing. When we walked in the guys were sitting down laughing hysterically looking at pictures of me in a towel that one day. Coincidence I think not.

" YOU GUYS WERE LISTENING!!" I screamed I was pissed beyond belief.

" maybe" spied said in a tiny voice and got up I was opening my mouth to scream some more when he kissed me and everything in me turned to jello he had that effect on me where he can do kiss me and my whole heart will melt at his touch his kisses feel too good. I started to pull him down on the couch with me since I was caught up in the kiss and next thing I knew he was on top of me and we were heavy duty making out when darius walked in.

" what the hell is going on?!" he yelled

" uhh" was all I got out as me and spied pulled away unfortunately

" I don't care get to work all of you!!" he yelled and walked away spied, wally, and kyle all walked into the booth and they started the tune to ' im bringin sexy back' by Justin Timberlake and I couldn't stop laughing spied was singing and spanking his ass when I was laughing so hard I fell over in my chair forceing me too laugh that much more. We were all on the floor laughing when Kwest walked in and started laughing too along with some other staff members along with karma and patsy. Until spied stopped and everyone clapped .

" just for my honey behind the desk you know you want me" spied said

" yea I do shake it baby!" I said

"smack that ass!!" kyle yelled and spied started shaking his had back an fourth smacking it and I could swear karma liked him she didn't take her eyes off spied's ass and I was jealous so I walked into the booth and kissed him. And karma went cold rage visible in her eyes it felt great.

"sweet harrison" he said and kicked me in the butt.

"you know you want it spiederman" I said and kicked him back

" yes I do" he replied looking me up and down licking his lips as I walked back behind the sound board. And everyone started laughing.

"okay jude I need you for a sec then you can get back to your hard work." kwest said so I fallowed him leaving patsy, karma, and jamie to hang out with the guys karma wont try anything with patsy around and if she did patsy would stop it.

" okay jude how far is spied's album?" kwest asked as we sat down on the couch in the lobby.

" done I just need to burn it on to the cd"

" okay what about yours?"

" done I gave it to D this morning."

" okay I need you to do some producing for patsy and spied needs to help karma write a song. I need to do some work on masons coming home recording and work with D so will that work?"

"yea kwest it works"

" okay and you are sitting in at karma's press conference because you missed yours okay?"

" okay kwest I will go and tell spied and the rest of them."

" good. Thanks jude it means a lot."

" your welcome kwest" I said then walked into the studio.

" okay guys, jamie, kyle ,and wally have the rest of the day off. Spied your helping karma write a song, and i'm recording patsy any questions? No good. Everyone break and kyle and wally come here before you leave. Everyone separated and I took wally and kyle aside. And whispered to them.

"okay I will pay each of you twenty bucks if you spy on spied and karma" I told them

"okay" kyle and wally said " wait but why? Don't you trust spied?" kyle asked.

" I trust spied. I don't trust karma." I clarified and they nodded " okay guys I love you go make me proud" I told them and gave spied a kiss before I walked into studio C to record with patsy.

" hey patsy why don't we go to my studio its bigger and im used to the board?" I asked

" okay blondie." she said

" and can you come with me in case spied wont move it?" I asked he tends to be stubborn

"okay blondie" she said and we walked out of the studio and just as we entered we saw karma and spied kissing well patsy did I wasn't looking I was just talking

" hey spied we are coming in here since its bigger do you mind-" and thats when I noticed them kissing and ran out crying. I ran as far as I could till I was out of breath crying in the park. As I was running I heard patsy, kyle, spied,and wally running after me but I didn't stop and eventually they quit trying and I was grateful for that. I don't know how long I sat there crying but when I finally cried myself out I looked at my phone 24 missed calls. And then I looked at my wallpaper it was a big picture of me and spied hugging it made me cry more.

" umm miss are you okay?" I voice came from behind me. I turned around to see jamie's nana standing there she was probably taking her evening walk. "no" I said still crying and she sat down beside me and hugged me "shh you'll be okay" she whispered then I said "no it wont I caught my boyfriend kissing a girl named karma at my work" nana tightened her grip on me " i've been through the same thing and i've got an idea for you come on" she said and stood up. We left and walked over to her house then got in the car and went to spied's house we saw his car and thankfully it was unlocked. Nana had called up a couple of her friends and they towed spied's car away. While nana wrote a note to spied. Then at 12 in the morning we broke into his house and laid the note under his pillow it said:

_dear spiederman,_

_if you want your car back... too bad. Enjoy the rest of our helpful hints and remember,_

_PAYBACK IS A BITCH._

_--love your secret hater._

It was so funny and he deserved it we parked his car at g-major and put like a thousand snakes,frogs, and rats in there. So he would be freaked out.

The next morning I went to g-major and played it cool like nothing was different. I was in studio B with patsy, kyle, and wally when we heard a scream and we all ran outside to see spied running from a billion snakes, rats, and frogs. It was so funny we all started to laugh then we all ran inside still laughing when spied looking pissed pointed to me and said "you" in the scariest voice I've ever heard.

"thats not fair I can't take full credit." I said handing wally and kyle each twenty bucks. Spied looked ever more pissed till I said " they didn't help I just owed them money god get a smile they're free" and walked into studio B with patsy he couldn't yell at me or he would get it patsy was there to protect me. Kyle and wally fallowed us they had no intention of standing near spied they were still pissed that he could do that to me. I sat and worked with patsy till 2:00 then I went for lunch I had 7 songs finished for her 13 track album she got 4 tracks done with kwest so we had two to go and I don't care how spied is doing with karma I have the press conference at 4 then I can go home, but I think I will ask patsy to stay late the sooner we finish the sooner I can pack my bags and get ready for tour even though spied is a scum bag and I hate him I am excited for tour. I miss mason why can't he be here during this kind of stuff.

**2 hours later karma's press conference**

" okay jude your first the question on their minds is, how do you feel about tour?" darius said

" um my last tour was amazing so I'm looking forward to it, but it's a 6 month tour this time and im on a bus with three guys"

" so do they play pranks?" the first reporter asked

" yes! The pranks are so bad sometimes that I want to run away pulling my hair out but I play pranks too so I guess I deserve it."

" what is the worst prank they have ever pulled on you?" another reporter asked

" um the worst on or off the bus?"

" in general over the period you've know them." the reporter said

"okay then, in eleventh grade spied and kyle locked me in the girls locker room while I was in the shower. I was the only one there I thought apparently they told a lezbian that had a crush on me that I liked her and I was locked in there during lunch, so no teachers could here me screaming and running from her. I got out of the shower and put on a towel, but the guys took my clothes I spent a good ten twenty minutes screaming running from her since she was naked trying to look for a way out finally I got the door to the cafeteria from the locker room open and I got out but I was only in a towel in front of the entire school. Spied and kyle were on the stage laughing and taking pictures while I was getting laughed at or guys hitting on me. And this was while I was dating spied too. I was really embarrassed and I got detention for like 3 months."

" okay and what is the most recent prank you've pulled on them?" another one asked

" um today actually, but it was only on spied. Me and him got back together and I caught him cheating on me so at like 12 in the morning I had my friends nana help me pull a prank first we towed his car to the g-major parking lot and I stuffed his car with live snakes, frogs, and rats while my accomplice left a note under his pillow."

" okay jude who are you dating now?" the last one asked

"well I was dating spied and I love him more than anything in this world, but what do you do when he cheats you know." I answered a few more relationship questions before it went to karma.

"okay karma how do you feel?" was her first question

"um I feel great not only about my new album but that I have my virginity and my new boyfriend Spied." she said god she is such a bitch. Stick it out jude you can do it.

" so jude your not a virgin?" whoa that caught me off guard how do reporters ask this stuff.

" um... funny story" I said and started to laugh nervously but I didn't get a chance to say anymore because Darius excused me to leave. I went straight to studio B where patsy, kyle , wally , and spied were sitting behind the sound board joking. I just went straight to kyle's drums and started to beat on them with the drumsticks. Then I stopped and they were all sitting around me. Spied was sitting on a couch holding his guitar, patsy was playing with a miniture skull sitting in a soft armchair,wally laying on the ground and kyle sitting in the stool next to me.

"dude I know your pissed, but these are beautiful drums coustom drums pear green 1985 show some respect and go smash spied's guitar since your pissed at him" kyle said and before I could respond spied cut in.

" don't touch my baby I don't care how pissed you are"

"shut up and go see your girlfriend spied. She is out there expressing her love for her new boyfriend spiedy" I said "hey kyle wally I need a date to prom which one of you is single?"

" I thought I was your date!" spied said

" yea you were but A. you cheated on me and B. your new girlfriend wants you to go with her." I said ice in my voice.

" I will go with you jude" wally said

" me too" kyle said

"me three" patsy said and I looked over and she smiled " I need to make sure your okay and one of these freaks don't drop you or I break them."

"see spied when you love people and are trustful to them they treat you back nicely, well in most cases you proved me wrong now go see karma I'm pretty sure we each get to bring one person with us." I said and he stormed off hurt I don't care he cheated on me I'm worth more than that.

" okay so who are you guys taking on tour with you?" patsy asked

"i don't know before this I just wanted spied so I wasn't going to bring anyone, but now I want someone with me if mason gets home in time I might ask him but he just got off of tour so I don't know." I said

"um I don't want anyone so if anyone wants to come I will pick them or just say no one" kyle said

" same as kyle" wally said

" cool since you guys are going on tour and I'm like done with my album I get 6 months off and I have no clue what I'm going to do, jamie left to see his dad for a year so I will probably get drunk every night or something." patsy said

" patsy will you come on tour with me?" wally asked in a shy voice

" sure walls since you just asked jude to prom you will need protection." patsy said

"damn it wally you took my idea." kyle said " now who am I going to bring?"

" I don't know find someone" wally said happy that he got patsy on his side and kyle gave him the death glare

" ky ky ask Big Lew" I said and patsy started laughing

" you call him ky ky?" she choked out

" me and me only" I said proudly " so you should really ask Big Lew" he was the body guard that came on the last tour with us.

"but doesn't he have to come anyways?" kyle asked

" yea, but it's nice to be asked" I said

" okay Big Lew it is. Where is he?" kyle said

" fallow me" I said and I grabbed his hand and led him to the still in session press conference. Cameras took pictures but I didn't care I took him straight to Big Lew.

" hey Big Lew my friend has something to ask you"i said and pushed kyle

" hey Big Lew do you want to come on tour with me as my date?" he asked and I tried to hide my laugh when he said 'date'.

" I'm taken but I will come as a friend" Big Lew said and I wanted to laugh I managed to hold it in.

" thank you Big Lew I'm looking forward to it" kyle said then we ran around and purposely ran up in front of the camera filming karma and made faces.

" hey karma why don't you give spied a big kiss" one of the reporters said and I turned around spied looked at me and then gave her a huge kiss so when he looked back I spun around and gave kyle a longer kiss and when I pulled away spied looked pissed and kyle looked star struck. Then he kissed karma longer and she laid her head on his shoulder and said " I couldn't be with anyone but you, I love you karma" and I ran all the way to the studio that hit me hard. As soon as I got into the studio I slammed the door and started writing inn my notebook songwriter time fucker will pay. God I hate him.

**Jude is busy so we are switching to spied's point of view **

I didn't mean to hurt jude that bad believe what you want but I love jude I always have, kissing karma meant nothing and it still doesn't but look at smart ass me I kissed a girl I don't even like and pushed away the one I love. Now I'm karma's boyfriend and I hurt jude after I promised I wouldn't I promised I wouldn't hurt her like Quincy. I was lost in my own thoughts when I bumped into someone.

"SHIT!! SPIED!!" I heard the figure yell it was defiantly a girl

" sorry" I looked up and sadie was standing there so I jumped up and hugged her " sadie your back!" I said once we broke.

" yes I'm back and here to stay so is tommy he is setting up in studio A its his again and he is V.P. Again and kwest is the other V.P. Since Lieam left.

"what? Tommy is back?" I asked shocked

" yea jude is saying hi right now and showing him a song I think. I talked to her for a moment she said that since tommy is back she wont have to pick someone for tour and that she is going to ask him." saidie said and I almost wet myself before taking off running down the hall straight into studio A.

As soon as I got there I kissed jude long and with as much love and passion as I could give in a kiss and she kissed me back she so wants me I know it I love her and she loves me she can't like tommy again it will kill me.

**Jude's P.O.V.**

God I still love him why can't I get over spied he cheated on me but I still love him and I still love his kisses like the one he just gave me it was so loving and passionate he even took it slow and used frenching in a good way he knows me too well he knows I don't like short or really wet kisses but still like to get fully involved and know I'm sitting here staring at him and smiling like a mental patient.

" hey jude can I hear the song you wrote today? Me and the guys have studio B set up if you show us I'm sure you could record it and give it to D by nine." spied said in a nice tone so I fallowed him into studio B and sang my song even though I know it is a little too intense for him and it might make him mad I put all the controls on autopilot and stood behind the mic tommy had fallowed us but refused to get in the way since I was the main producer here. " okay guys my song is called 2 am and it has neregular beats okay." and I started to sing,

_Snow falls on the city  
White on white  
It's the color of hope  
On an unforgiving night  
You kissed me in ruins  
Sin on sin  
Now I've got to love your love letters written on my skin  
I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 am  
Someone scratching music  
Through the walls  
Sirens weaving through the streets  
I must have missed your call  
I'm gathering up these nights  
Black on black  
I know your voice like it's my own and it makes my heart go slack  
I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I'd give into the cold caress of 2 am  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 am  
Oooooh  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I'd give into the cold caress of 2 am  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 am _

And when I faded out the guys were all clapping.

" and I opened my eyes to see mason standing there. "MASON!!" I screamed "YOUR BACK!!" and hugged him "yea im back and that was a great song" he said " that song was nothing your back!!" I said as I hugged him again " aww I love you too" mason said.

" hey cowpoke" spied said lightly

" hey spied, wally, kyle." mason said

"mason come on I have tons to tell you" I said and pulled his arm " guys you hve the rest of the night off"

" yea go dude! You are the best producer ever!!" spied yelled

" go jude!!" wally said

" I love you cowpoke!!" kyle said and we all looked at him weird " what? He is the reason we get to get pizza!! SPIED IS BUYING!!" then he ran out with spied and wally fallowing but then wally stopped in front of me " hey hang in there spied loves you he is just going through some stuff you will have him in the end I don't think he invited karma so don't invite LSF k?"he said and hugged me. " okay wally I wont invite tommy but remember to tell him not to bring karma" I said and he ran off so me and mason drove to my house in my car since he didn't have his.

"so mason how was tour?" I asked as we sat down on the couch

" great, but thats not what we need to talk about and you know it"

" I know"

" okay lets start with you and spied when did it start again and when did it end again and how?"

" okay well-"

**spied's P.O.V. While jude tells mason everything**

"hey guys, so like did you invite people to go on tour with you yet?" I asked wally and kyle as we dug into 3 whole pizzas extra-large is like pizza heaven

" yea Big Lew said he would be my date as long as its platonic" kyle said and I started laughing "hey it was jude's idea not mine and wally stole my person."

" I asked patsy and she said I needed a body guard since I asked jude to prom." wally said

" yea I don't know who I'm taking, karma wanted me to ask her but I broke up with her today so she probably doesn't care me and jude were going to ask each other but she thinks I cheated on her so thats a big fat no."

" you did cheat on her she paid us each 20 bucks to spy" wally said

" wait she told you guys to spy on me? She doesn't trust me!" I yelled

" she trusts you she doesn't trust karma or your stupidness to not push her off." kyle clarified

" so she knew karma would kiss me and I wouldn't stop her because I'm a stupid guy but she is still pissed why?"

"because she was hoping you would push her off because she thought you loved her." wally said not paying very much attention

"oh well I do love her with everything in me so how do I get her back?" I asked

" you drive to her house and kiss her hot and deep then tell her you love her and be all un-guyish and very gayish." kyle said and I got up and drove to her house I need to kiss her and she should be alone unless mason is there since Sadie lives with Kwest and the rest of her family moved out a long time ago.

Once I got to her house I ran to the front door and knocked on it.

**Jude's P.O.V**

" wait a sec may I got to get the door." I said then I got up to get it and before I even saw who it was I was rushed into a kiss, it was the best I have ever had in my life and when we pulled apart after like 5 minutes it seemed i looked around and mason went to bed upstairs leaving me and spied downstairs then spied pulled me close again and I looked him in the eyes "i love you" he whispered and I realized those three words were finally enough.


	5. hello goodbye happiness u suck

**Even though I don't like ever get reviews I don't care I feel like a hypocrite if I ask for them constantly because I like never review so yea and so im continuing this story even if no one is reading it I still do it so yea this chapter might not be as long as the last one but can you blame me? The last chapter was 12 pages long on office writer. BTW: phone calls are now in italics. Kyle , wally , and spied are normal and jude is bold italics and other people I will tell u at that point.**

**Jude's P.O.V . **

" wow...um I love you too, but that really hurt how you just let her kiss you, it was I like I mean nothing to you." I said I let him off and forgave him, but still wanted an explanation to his actions, I'm still a girl, I have needs.

" so do you forgive me?" he asked I knew he was beating around the bush guys always do that.

" your avoiding my problems with you."

" JUDE? ME? I'M SHOCKED!" he said acting all surprised I would even mention that.

" yes you now stop!"

"fine, but this doesn't mean you win." I smirked then he continued " I didn't push her off because I'm going on her first tour with her and I don't want her to hate me on tour its no fun that way remember when you hated me on tour? It would be like that, but maybe better than you I still don't like being on your bad side look at my car..." I laughed at that me and nana did a good job there.

" wait your going on tour with her? I thought you were coming on tour with me?!" I almost yelled I didn't want to wake mason.

" yes I'm going with karma I love you guys but I don't know it felt right, and you guys can find another guitarist can't you?"

" well no actually we can't. You do vocals and guitar you give us max energy. I'm calling the guys now!!" I said then picked up my cell and dialed kyle I knew he would be pissed and call wally for me.

"_hello, hottest guy on earth speaking."_

"_**hello hottest guy your guitarist and best friend is ditching our tour to go with karma on her tour. Be at my house with walls in twenty minutes love you bye" **_

"_WHAT THE FUCK!! WE'LL BE THERE TO KICK HIS ASS!!" _ he screamed then hung up spied heard the last part and started to head towards the door. " no you don't." I said and grabbed his shirt then called mason to come downstairs and help.

The guys were there in lest that five minutes and didn't have a ticket surprisingly.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DITCH US!!" was the first thing we heard as wally and kyle burst through the door. Kyle looked like he was about to murder spied.

" I'll get the gun" I said getting up and spied looked terrified and shocked. I was with kyle when he bought a registered gun on his 18th birthday. He just happened to store it in my basement.

" THANK YOU JUDE!!" kyle said and I walked to the basement I unloaded the gun and walked back up we wouldn't kill spied but scaring him dose no physical harm to him only mental.

I came back up with a hand gun simple, black, **real**. And spied was very scared. Me and mason had tied him to a chair and took his phone so its not like he had tons of options.

"okay here ya go ky ky." I said handing him the gun he aimed at spied and we all laughed at spied, who looked terrified and looked on the verge of tears we calmed down sat down in various places around him.

"so dude lets take it slow, first why are you quiting the band?" wally asked kyle was too pissed to talk.

"i'm not quiting the band I'm just not going on tour with the band."

" okay lets put it this way if you don't go on tour with us your out of the band for good." kyle said and I agreed.

" okay well I'm going on tour with karma to do her backing vocals and my solo work will open for her."

" why though? You were going to open with solo stuff with me backing you then switch to you backing me and our band tour is bigger, longer, more fun, and more money." I stated

" well... fuck" spied said running out of defenses we had the better tour it was obvious.

" and you could have had me opening for you but you turned it down so what the fuck is wrong with you? You're ditching your friends and girlfriend for some chick you just met who doesn't even love you!" I screamed then ran up to my room with kyle fallowing with wally as mason untied spied to let him go we don't need him if he doesn't need us.

"hey hey don't cry we can find someone else." kyle said hugging me.

"no we can't he gives us the best energy and has his solo work to go along I need to talk to D."

"okay wally get this fine lady a phone and get some manners while your at it" kyle told wally the hit him upside the head and he went to get me a phone.

"seriously I do not know where that boy gets off sometimes" kyle said shaking his head and I couln't help laughing.

" me either." I choked out then started crying all over "i can't believe-"

"shhh honey I know" kyle said hugging me.

"i love you ky."

" I love you too jude it will be okay spied is just mental." he said and I started laughing as mason walked in.

" and she smiles!! yay whoo hooo" mason said and I started to laugh more. Then came up with an idea.

" wait mas you know how I was going to ask you to come on tour with me?" I asked.

" yea"

"well you can come as our guitarist and do some of your solo work instead of spied I know you just got off of tour but your our only hope." I begged

" well if you get D to say yes then I'm in you know I love you." he said then I got up and hugged him hard just as wally walked in with my phone.

And I called Darius on his cell.

(darius will be in plain italics)

"_hello?"_

"_**hey D its jude and thanks for telling me my guitarist is ditching the tour that was a fun little surprise."**_

" _sorry jude its business now what did you call for other than to be mad."_

" _**I want mason to be the guitarist on my tour, he can do his solo work and since patsy is coming as wally's date she can do some of her work too its perfect and will rank business plus publicity to G" **_

"_okay jude just make sure people get on the bus I don't care what you do after that."_

" _**thanks bye bye Dar-Bear."**_

" _night judy-budy" _

"dar-bear?" kyle asked

"yea its like ky ky, wally molly, and masy gracy" I said

" okay mine is the best there you have to admit" kyle said and I started laughing wally and mason failed to find the humor in it all which made me laugh harder. When I finally calmed down I told them what D said on the phone.

" okay and jude are you sure your okay about all of this?" kyle asked

" yea, but this house is starting to feel to big for just me, I realized that recently I was going to ask spied to move in but I don't even what to look at him right now so what am I going to do? I love this house and I can pay for it fine I just need company people to make me feel safe. I have 3 empty bedrooms and no one to fill them." I said trying to get the guys to catch on. God they're slow sometimes I want them to move in. "already filled with beds and dressers but no one to fill the dressers or sleep in the beds. Hint hint." they still weren't catching on. " GOD GUYS I WANT YOU TO MOVE IN!!" I practically yelled god even mason didn't catch that one.

" oh, okay I will" kyle said

" me too" said wally

" me three" said mason

" okay guys I love you all" I squealed and kiss all three of them on the head. " you guys can move yourselves in any time. I moved all my stuff in to the master bedroom already so kyle you can have my old room, wally gets the guest room and mason can have sadies old room." I said kyle cheered and hugged me, wally said thank you! , and mason pouted but hes gay shouldn't he want the pink room with boyz attack posters sadie left there.

" whats wrong mase? I thought you liked chaz the room is covered with boyz attack."

" yea but walking in people will laugh and be mean." he said

" well I will take you to the store tomorrow and we can get stuff to decorate the whole house it will be fun! And before you guys even ask" I pointed to wally and kyle " we can stop at the grocery store to get food." they cheered and hugged me. " so who all wants to redecorate their rooms so I know?"

" I want to paint mine and stuff" wally said

" me too" mason said and I looked at kyle

" dont you want to redecorate your room?" I asked him

" no come on I've seen your old room it rocks I love it."he said and I laughed my old room was all black with posters all over of bands we all liked especially me and kyle.

" okay ky you can decorate the kitchen then." I said I knew he would be spending most his time there." and wally you and mason can each pick a room in the house to decorate."

" okay I pick dining room." mason said

" living room" wally said

" and I pick basement" I said and they all looked at me funny. "come on thats like a perfect escape place now everyone pick your second room"

" upstairs bathroom" wally picked

"downstairs bedroom im going to make it an office." mason picked

" attic" kyle picked

" okay kyle im going to help you in the attic since you picked mine' I said and he laughed " okay dude." he said then we all went to bed in our rooms this was going to be quite an adventure...


	6. lots of love and jello

**Okay here ya go.**

The next morning we went to get paint and other décor. The guys picked out good mixes:

living room: all white with red accent wall, black leather couches, big screen, large speakers, stain glass vase on each side of the white brick fireplace.

Kitchen:light green, wood cabinets, granite counter tops, simple wooden fruit bowl in the middle of the island, and wooded stools for breakfast bar.

Dining room: white plush carpet, white walls, moms china cabinet, dark burgundy curtains and dark wooded table.

Basement: dark blue, white trim, blue/red/black plaid couches, guitars hanging on the walls along with various posters and a picture of all of them on the first tour.

Downstairs bedroom: gray, one large white desk against the wall with three laptops and three different colored chairs one for each guy. Kyle-black and blue plaid chair and black laptop. Wally- dark green chair and gray striped laptop with a jackass sticker on the front. Mason-light blue chair and white laptop. The they took off the closet doors and put a desk against the wall in side the closet and there was a black desk and black chair with my red laptop on it.

Bathroom: all ocean blue with duckie curtains and other duckie things like soaps and stuff it was so cute.

My room:Then I decided to make the attic my room since it was an entire floor all to myself and way bigger than the master I painted it all black with kyle's help then we painted red and blue plaid on the walls and hung up all my posters and put my guitars and set up my drum kit. Then put in my king sized bed with my hello kitty sheets and black bed spread. With black couches and white trim and a plaid door. Then we put a huge walk in closet to match my room with all my clothes and shoes in perfectly I should be on cribs.

Wally's room: he painted it white with a queen sized bed superman sheets with a white bed spread then he made a bed for his base and hung up lots of pictures of the band and his family. He also painted the dresser dark blue.

Kyle's room: all black. He set up his drum kit in the corner and hung up his special drumsticks signed by the drummer from Rush. And he had British flag themed bed sheets and a puffy white bedspread. He had multicolored lights and an open/closed sign hanging up. He too had pictures of the band but no family pics I know he is kind of messed up at home.

Mason's room: light blue. Posters of country bands all over. Like six acoustic guitars hanging up I think one was signed by johnny cash. Then red bedsheets and bedspread to match. He had a walk in closet too filled with lots of clothes and like 400 cowboy hats (I wish I was exaggerating, but sadly im not) and white trim. It looked very patriotic in a way he had lots of pictures of his family and pictures from tour and like three boyz attack posters hidden in his closet. He thought no one knew. Ha. Ha.

"wow guys I think it looks great I love my room so much." I said as we sat down to watch hellboy which as I hate to admit scares me half to death.

" yea I love your room more than mine and the basement rocks. By the way since you have a drum set in your room have finally decided to let me teach you?" kyle asked/ said

" yea you can teach me starting tomorrow maybe I can even play a song or two on them during tour." I said

"YES!! I LOVE YOU JUDE!!" kyle yelled hugging me he gets so excited over teaching people I don't know why really but thats him.

" wait you have a base in your room to are you finally letting me teach you base?" wally asked

" yes" I said

"YES!! I LOVE YOU JUDE!!" he yelled while hugging me like kyle and I was squished between them

" hey guys if you let go I'll make jello." I said and they let go instantly they love jello too much. So I went to make it hey at least it got me out of hellboy. KNOCK KNOCK!!

" guys get the door or else no jello" I yelled through the house

**kyle's P.O.V. **

I got up to answer the door I figured its all for jello right? Not. Tommy was standing there.

"what are you doing at jude's house I didn't see spied's car" tommy said without so much as a hello what an assmunch I hate this guy.

" I live here squinty." I said in a cocky tone this guy has no real reason to hate me he just hates spied so he figures we all suck and I highly disagree.

"why? What? How?"

" okay Mr. Q I live here because jude doesn't like to live alone and she broke up with spied again so me, wally, and mason came to live with her mainly to keep guys away till she is more stable to date and whatnot so why don't you leave?" I offered and started to close the door but he was too quick.

" I need to talk to jude so beat it emo boy" that hurt I know my bangs seem a little emo but they look cool and I like them its not like I cut myself or anything. Then jude walked out with the jello bowl in her hands stirring it together she didn't even look up when she asked me who was at the door " lord squinty." I said and she looked up and you could see the sadness in her eyes almost about to cry this was too sudden after spied she can't take it I know it. I'm not normally this deep but the dude is my best friend and he is hurting her so he needs to leave.

" hey squint my friend here is a little unstable and I don't want her to drop my jello because you feel like talking so if you leave now we will throw in a special gift basket full of raisins yum yum now leave." I said in a cheerful spokes person voice and shoved him out the slammed the door and locked it.

"thank you so much ky I love you" she said hugging me a little too tight.

" well if you keep on squeezing I wont be here to love and you will have to find a new drummer too."

" oh im sorry" finally she releases " I'm going to finish the jello"

"thanks dude we should have a jello fight in the morning"

" no lets put jello all over mason and wally in their sleep it will be so fun then we can have the rest to eat and when they wake up we use that jello for the fight"

" good plan harrison I like you think of the best stuff and what you did to spied's car was classic dude" I said then gave her a high-five.

We watched the rest of hellboy. Which isn't that scary but jude was still slung onto my arm the whole time. Then once wally and mason fell asleep me and jude dumped all the jello in their beds and ate the leftovers.

"that was good harrison you can be the new spied" I said while stuffing jello in my mouth

" yea, so tomorrow will you teach me one of patsy's songs on the drums I really want to learn never and ever. I heard you play it at the chain and it is very energy filled."

" yea that was when you told off spied I loved that you were so funny"

" I know. And I was very very pissed"

" then you got put in jail that my friend was awesome."

" yea don't go to jail its not very fun they took all my stuff sadly"

" ha ha harrison someone finally got that ring off you"

"hey thats not nice its my security blanket. Like all your tattoos"

" hey you got a tattoo also stop being a hypocrite dude"

" fine its like your drumsticks I guess"

" fine anyways what are you going to do about tommy?" I knew she was avoiding this topic.

" um cry? I don't know ky what should I do?"

" I honestly can't tell you maybe just stand your ground?" I suck at advice.

" maybe I love spied though what do I do about that?"

" I have a few ideas..."


	7. love hate lots of yelling

**Sorry for the wait again guys I had chap 7 written out on my computer but it broke :o( and I lost all my documents :o( anyways I had to rewrite this so it might suck eggs.**

**JUDE P.O.V.**

" ky ky do I have to?" I asked as I approached spied's house aka my ultimate nightmare.

"yes just go talk to him I promise it will work." he reassured me and I knocked on the door. Here goes nothing I thought as spied answered.

"hey spied can we talk?" I asked weakly

"um sure jude I will grab my coat and we can take a walk?" he asked

"sure" then spied went to get his coat when he reemerged we set off.

" okay" I started and he looked scared to the bone " first off im not going to hurt you and second off tell me why."

"why what?" he asked dumbly

"are you that stupid? How bout why you quit the band? Or why you cheated on me? Or heres a fun one why I didn't pick tommy since you turned out worse?" I screamed at him and some people stopped to stare at us but I could care less at the moment.

"okay slow up I know I cheated on you and quit the band but am I seriously worse than quincy? I didn't kiss you and then turn to your sister and I didn't ditch you crying in the middle of the street."

"so? At least I can see that and understand a little like when he ditched me crying it was to take care of D's daughter and when he kissed sadie I hooked up with jamie so I suck as much as him in that department."

"okay maybe."

" but spied what I don't get is why you said you loved me and then cheated on me or why you gave up something you love so much and why you hurt your friends soo bad?"

" okay if you promise not to tell I will tell you."

"okay now spill"

"okay well I didn't cheat on you well I did but karma made the first move and her dad threatened he would kill you if I broke her heart thats also why I'm going on her tour."

" her dad threatened you?"

" yea sorta more like threatened you if you think about it."

"so make her fall in love with someone else some one richer,hotter,more talented and with a hotter car."

"that is almost doable but who?"

" I have and Idea." I said and an hour later we found ourselves at our destination for the day I knocked on the door.

"hello?" he said answering

"hi I need a bit of help"

" jude, what kind of help we talking?"

" maybe a hooking up kind..."


	8. hello goodbye

Okay I know I am working on my other story and I know I haven't updated in forever but I always have an excuse like my math teacher always said "so what should I tell your mom this time?" he said since I hadn't turned in math homework in roughly three weeks. "um I'm busy? Or I'm sick?" I offered weakly "that has always been you Emily excuses excuses excuses. How do you expect to get to the next grade?" he asked " luck " I said simply and he glared at me I never was good in math I rock the 6 but I have to straighten up for college. So enough of that my excuse this time is that my Internet broke (not kidding) and I still don't have it fixed I have no wireless so my computer has to be hooked up in my brothers room and he is so snoopy its not funny he is the over protective older overly strong and large brother while I'm the innocent girly girl blonde... well I don't fit my stereo type much but I guess I'm blonde but I dyed my hair red like cherry anyways I'm rambling this chapter will be way way longer than the last one I promise or you can kill me.

Disclamiy: (I made a word!) if I owned I.S. There would be no jommy.

**Jude P.O.V.**

" Jude I would love to help but what makes you think I want to be with Karma and marry her and be threatened for my life while I'm with her? I want Spied's spot about as much as him." God why is he SUCH a baby about this him and Karma work!

"Tommy you and Karma are made together so why not? She is looking for riches and you are looking for hot musician and she would give you a big challenge you broke it with Sadie because she was everything you wanted and gave you everything she didn't challenge you, but you challenged her its a two way street that Karma is on." wow I sold out my own sister for my own personal gain. Oh well I need it and its not like she cares she is with Kwest anyways. "come on Tommy give it a chance at least I mean just sex it up look hotter maybe have a few girls behind you giggling so she steps it up and kisses you."

" fine but I am not making the first move." he said bitterly and me and Spied tackled him with hugs." get off me love bunnies." we did but we were both blushing a little too brightly.

"okay so tomorrow at work you go into action okay tommy?" Spied asked and he nodded showing us out and then slammed the door in our faces that was mean, but who cares we got what we wanted so it all works out we headed home to see the guys.

" hey were home" I yelled and didn't get a response so I walked into the backyard to find all three of them in the pool we had installed but it was winter so I was confused. "are you guys high?"

" no we are happy we got the pool heated remember?" kyle snapped and I just stared dumbfounded then stuck my hand in the water burned so I snatched my hand away and backed up.

" god damn guys thats HOT!" they all just looked at me and then mason dunked Wally.

" hey Jude you should get in go get your bathing suit." Wally stated then looked at Spied. " go get one out of my room second drawer down or third drawer in Kyle's room but he tends to not wash his clothes much." me and Spied walked back into the house we didn't really get the pool heated.. well we did but its indoors sorta like we had a room installed over the pool so it would be indoors one wall was completely covered in glass with a door on each side of the room one of which goes to the house it was so pretty to be in the pool and looking out the wall window to see a great view of Toronto.

" so what have you guys been doing all day?" I asked as I walked back into the pool room with five towels.

"this" mason stated simply as that and I shot him a questioning look. Why would they swim all day and they didn't look super wrinkly. "well with a few breaks we each got you a tour present while we were out." he continued. And I cheered they got me presents they are so nice.

"this is mine." spied said behind me before pushing me in the pool. I came back up after like two minutes and heard them all laughing at me and Jamie walked into the room as I was pretending to strangle Spied who had gotten into the pool. We all looked at Jamie but he was the one who looked confused.

"um I came to talk to Jude. Since when did you get a pool?" he asked and I was shocked. Did he want to be friends again? He needed to say sorry but I'm willing to over look that for my best friend back. Then I heard Patsy pushing him out of the way and she came in full view and we all swam to the edge of the pool.

"um what did you want to talk about?" I asked ignoring his question for now.

"um I'd rather we talked over there." he said pointing and I told the guys I'd be back and walked over the room was warm I don't think I need a towel. "okay I miss my best friend." he said and I smiled "i was a baby I'll admit I know you and Kat are no longer buds and you know you are like my only bud next to Patsy which she is actually my girlfriend so I don't think it counts-" I cut him off.

" I missed you too Jamie." I said and I hugged him, but I was wet so I kinda got him wet "remember when I made you promise when we took the bandages off our tattoos?" he nodded and said "yea 'promise me Jamie that we always stay like this. Friends forever.' and we pinky swore and laughed over pizza." damn he has a good memory " yea and the Jamie I know doesn't break a promise and neither do I. So get on a bathing suit and come swimming with us Patsy can barrow we have catching up to do."

"okay I will be back in a minute tell Patsy for me." he said and ran off and I walked over to Patsy.

"okay Pats do you like two piece or a one piece?" I asked and she gave me a 'are you kidding' look and I shook my head she look disgusted "just fallow me I promise it will be black or blue." she still looked worried but fallowed she does too much for Jamie. We returned and jaws dropped mainly SME Mason knew and Jamie had seen it before I'm guessing.

"close those jaws or I'll close them for ya." Patsy threatened and they shut them instantly Patsy was in a two piece dark blue bikini with PINK written on the butt it wasn't my fault it was the only one her size and I got t at Victoria's Secret. I was wearing a black one with light aqua blue stripes mine was also two piece and it had a jewled guitar on the right side of the top. Kyle was wearing black trunks with a huge red skull on the side it had drum sticks as cross bones, and no shirt since he is a guy after all. Spied had a pair of Wally's trunks on and they were Blue with black stripes down the side and a faint Hershey written on the right leg all they think about is food a swear. Wally had green trunks with black skyscrapers on them. Mason had light blue trunks with green and black stripes down the side. Jamie had dark blue trunks with the Beatles written on the left leg and I knew he remembered I got those for him and I had gotten a matching two piece but Sadie stole it to impress Tommy and act like she knew something about music that she doesn't.

" wow we all look great!" I said as I jumped in and got everyone wet with my splash when I resurfaced Pasty was in and wrestling SME in the deep end and I swam over to Jamie who was sitting on the steps of the shallow end with Mason I think they were talking but I'm not sure.

"I'll give you guys some time to catch up." Mason said and swam away I took his place.

" hey Jamie lets get down further I'm getting cold" I said and we swam down so only our heads were sticking out. "so Jammers I don't have any questions for you so you can ask away."

" okay when did you get a pool?"

" easy after Sadie moved out and I heard Spied was out of the band I invited the three to come and live with me. We revamped the whole house as you may have noticed by looking around while coming in I will show you the bed rooms later. Oh mom and dad moved out too."

" sounds reasonable but why is Spied out of the band?"

" promise not to tell a soul."

"promise on my collector's addition Jimmy Page lunch box."

" okay he cheated on me with Karma on accident then her dad threatened to kill me if he didn't go on tour with her or break her heart."

" Jude!"

" what can I do? We devised a plan to get her to hook up with Tommy surprisingly he agreed to do it."

" good I don't need a dead best friend."

" I know so how was your trip?"

" good good normal. I'm glad were friends but I'm going a whole summer with no one thanks for inviting my girlfriend on tour butt head now I'm all alone you get SME minus Spied, Patsy,Big Lew and Mason I'm all alone." he did his best pout and I laughed.

" no fair you get Tommy, Darius, Sadie and Porsha." I said and he gave me a look "okay I got the better deal, but Mason is coming as a musician not a friend so I'm still buddy less."

" is that the weird Jude way of asking me to come?"

" yup so start packing I got to get my tour presents out of the guys" I said and swam over to them. Jamie looked so happy to come I can't wait and I get presents the only thing that could make it better is Spied coming but I don't see it happening any time soon.

**Okay I hope you liked it I don't know where this story is going I'm going to have to draw it out but I love you and by reviewing you could show me that you care and want me to continue I might die without them jk but avatar ended today and Instant Star is over so my only two shows left are ' the secret life of the American teenager' and**

**'Life with Derek' so show the pity an review.**

**Muck love-ema-:O) **


	9. victory,mackers, and temptation

**You guys should be glad 2 know since I haven't updated in 300 years I gave you two long chapters instead of one and the fact that I am super inspired I'm updating all my fics at once so read review love you know any thing to tell me you still care.-ema :o)**

**Jude P.O.V.**

"hey, guys so I heard you had presents to give." I approached the guys after dinner. "feel free to give any time now."

"okay Jude here ya go." Mason said as he handed me an envelope. He was smiling so bright before I even opened it. This must be good. I was so close to opening it when Tommy burst in screaming VICTORY very loudly.

"whats the VICTORY?" I asked screaming the VICTORY part very loudly in his ear but he wasn't phased.

" Karma said I am her new boo and her dad threatened my life!" he said as if it was the greatest joy. The Spied's phone went off. He answered and walked into another room only to return seconds later with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

" KARMA JUST BRUTALY REJECTED ME!! AND THEN DUMPED ME HARSHLY!!" he screamed and everyone ran up to hug him except me and Tommy. He stood happily while I was frozen. I mean I wanted this right? Finally Tommy is over me and Spied is free to come on tour with us and be my boyfriend right? But I just stood there frozen I can't move I think my legs just quit and my arms are paralyzed. Finally once they stopped hugging they all stared at me. " Jude aren't you happy? I thought you wanted this." Spied asked and my senses kicked in and I ran to the pool room and jumped in. I have no idea why but I did it and only Spied fallowed me out. "Jude whats wrong?"

"look Spied, I love you so much." I started

"but..." he continued for me.

" I don't know."

"okay well tell me when you do." he said sweetly and sat down next to the edge of the pool " I love you Jude. I really do and the last thing I want is you to be unhappy or confused even if I'm not a part of your life. If you were happy without me then I would never come near you again. Knowing that you were happy and loved."

Damn this boy gets to me. He can make me feel so special with just words. " Well Vincent, if me ditching you was going to make you happy I would leave you in a heart beat but I would be super confused to why you'd want this beautiful singer out of your life." I joked and he laughed sincerely.

" All the more to love you red." he laughed " You can cheer me up and make me laugh or pull me down to earth and shove a fork in my ass."

" Well I guess I am pretty great aren't I?" I know I'm being cocky but can you really blame me?

" Sure" he responded and took off his t-shirt and jumped in getting me all splashed and whatnot. He came back up seconds later and swam over to me on the shallow end. (but I don't think you can call it that since our shallow end is like to my shoulders) "Damn this is really Kyle and Wally's place or else this 'shallow end' would be a lot shallower."

"yea but this is okay I guess." I said and walked closer to him we were almost touching but still not. " so should we take a break from seeing each other for a while?"

" yea I hate that idea but I think its best now." he said and I nodded getting closer so our chests were touching.

" so no more touching." I moved so close water could barely fit in between our bodies. I heard him swallow hard and nod rapidly. " and no more this?" I asked as I wrapped me legs around his waist. He nodded rapidly again still silent. I leaned in close so I was right by his earlobe and whispered "so no more this?" I asked and bit his earlobe and then started kissing down his neck. He couldn't take it any more and I knew it. He pushed me up against the pool wall my legs still wrapped around him. And he attacked my lips with his, there was so much passion so much lust and desire. It was sending waves of electricity down my spine and butterflies in my stomach like there was no tomorrow. It felt just like the first time we kissed. Now his tongue was grazing my bottom lips for entry I gave it to him . I love how he makes me feel how he can light me up.

**Kyle P.O.V.**

"Wally" I called and signaled him over I had been spying on Juderman for like ten minutes and that was enough to see Jude almost kill Spied with temptation and then they started making out. " Dude lets cool off the hot hormonal teens." I whispered and he nodded in approval so we snuck up. Very quietly and right when Spied was feeling Jude's thigh and moving up. We jumped in on either side of the couple. I heard screaming before I even touched the surface.

" KYLE BATEMAN YOUR DEAD!!" Jude screamed at thee top of her lungs and I started swimming as far as possible away from her but she caught up and pinned me to the wall.

"before you kill me, what about Wally he jumped in too." I really don't see why I get all the blame really.

" you thought of the plan I know you." she said in the scariest voice I ever heard so I called Mason who came running out.

" Jude what did I say about killing Kyle?" he asked and I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and let go of me before answering. " Kyle is our friend and if we kill him we will be sad and go to prison where Darius will have to bail us out of and the whole tour will be ruined." she then glared at me and Wally, Spied, Patsy, and Jamie all laughed at her.

" good job Jude. And Kyle what did I say about tormenting Jude to the point she is forced to kill you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"never annoy Jude because she will kill me and then Darius will bring me back to life and make me put in way too many hours of drumming to the point I wish I was dead. And the whole tour will be ruined and I will be killed again." I answered promptly and they all laughed again.

" thank you Kyle now Jude open my present." he said handing her a the envelope again. She opened it and squealed like Sadie. And got out of the pool to hug Mason over and over again.

" whats in it?' I asked and Jude glared before responding. Well someone had to ask.

" tickets to see Rent on Broadway." she answered and I sat there puzzled why would he buy her tickets to see a bunch of kids with aids.

" isn't that a play where a bunch of kids have aids?" Spied read my mind and Jude gave him the death stare.

" its a beautiful play and on Broadway so shut it." she snapped and he looked down.

" find we will see aids kids but I'm not seeing anything cheesy like My Fair Lady." I said and she rolled her eyes.

( **a/n: I saw My Fair Lady at the Music Circus it isn't that bad but a little cheesy I'm going to see Hairspray soon and I'm looking forward to it. )**

"you guys suck." Mason said and me, Wally and Spied stood next to each other on the shallow end. Spied in the middle me on left and Wally on right.

" hey we are SME and we stick together. Right my main mans?" Spied asked and me and Wally said right at the same time.

" I can beat all three of your asses so you may as well shove it." Patsy threatened but we didn't back down

" we are cheese and mackers you can't beat up down." Spied said and me and Wally crossed out arms along with Spied snapping his wrist.

" whatever form your little alliance I'm going to play with the squirt guns and pool toys all by myself." Jude said and me and Wally ran after her.

" so much for mackers!" Spied yelled but we didn't care I mean hello do you see the squirt guns?

**Jude P.O.V.**

"i own your mackers." I said standing next to Spied who had gotten out of the pool to watch his 'traitors in action' as he so nicely put it. I had just laughed and laughed at him.

**Hope u loved it or liked it atleast**


	10. New York is evil

**You guys should be glad 2 know since I haven't updated in 300 years I gave you two long chapters instead of one and the fact that I am super inspired I'm updating all my fics at once so read review love you know any thing to tell me you still care.-ema :o)**

**Jude P.O.V.**

"hey, guys so I heard you had presents to give." I approached the guys after dinner. "feel free to give any time now."

"okay Jude here ya go." Mason said as he handed me an envelope. He was smiling so bright before I even opened it. This must be good. I was so close to opening it when Tommy burst in screaming VICTORY very loudly.

"whats the VICTORY?" I asked screaming the VICTORY part very loudly in his ear but he wasn't phased.

" Karma said I am her new boo and her dad threatened my life!" he said as if it was the greatest joy. The Spied's phone went off. He answered and walked into another room only to return seconds later with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

" KARMA JUST BRUTALY REJECTED ME!! AND THEN DUMPED ME HARSHLY!!" he screamed and everyone ran up to hug him except me and Tommy. He stood happily while I was frozen. I mean I wanted this right? Finally Tommy is over me and Spied is free to come on tour with us and be my boyfriend right? But I just stood there frozen I can't move I think my legs just quit and my arms are paralyzed. Finally once they stopped hugging they all stared at me. " Jude aren't you happy? I thought you wanted this." Spied asked and my senses kicked in and I ran to the pool room and jumped in. I have no idea why but I did it and only Spied fallowed me out. "Jude whats wrong?"

"look Spied, I love you so much." I started

"but..." he continued for me.

" I don't know."

"okay well tell me when you do." he said sweetly and sat down next to the edge of the pool " I love you Jude. I really do and the last thing I want is you to be unhappy or confused even if I'm not a part of your life. If you were happy without me then I would never come near you again. Knowing that you were happy and loved."

Damn this boy gets to me. He can make me feel so special with just words. " Well Vincent, if me ditching you was going to make you happy I would leave you in a heart beat but I would be super confused to why you'd want this beautiful singer out of your life." I joked and he laughed sincerely.

" All the more to love you red." he laughed " You can cheer me up and make me laugh or pull me down to earth and shove a fork in my ass."

" Well I guess I am pretty great aren't I?" I know I'm being cocky but can you really blame me?

" Sure" he responded and took off his t-shirt and jumped in getting me all splashed and whatnot. He came back up seconds later and swam over to me on the shallow end. (but I don't think you can call it that since our shallow end is like to my shoulders) "Damn this is really Kyle and Wally's place or else this 'shallow end' would be a lot shallower."

"yea but this is okay I guess." I said and walked closer to him we were almost touching but still not. " so should we take a break from seeing each other for a while?"

" yea I hate that idea but I think its best now." he said and I nodded getting closer so our chests were touching.

" so no more touching." I moved so close water could barely fit in between our bodies. I heard him swallow hard and nod rapidly. " and no more this?" I asked as I wrapped me legs around his waist. He nodded rapidly again still silent. I leaned in close so I was right by his earlobe and whispered "so no more this?" I asked and bit his earlobe and then started kissing down his neck. He couldn't take it any more and I knew it. He pushed me up against the pool wall my legs still wrapped around him. And he attacked my lips with his, there was so much passion so much lust and desire. It was sending waves of electricity down my spine and butterflies in my stomach like there was no tomorrow. It felt just like the first time we kissed. Now his tongue was grazing my bottom lips for entry I gave it to him . I love how he makes me feel how he can light me up.

**Kyle P.O.V.**

"Wally" I called and signaled him over I had been spying on Juderman for like ten minutes and that was enough to see Jude almost kill Spied with temptation and then they started making out. " Dude lets cool off the hot hormonal teens." I whispered and he nodded in approval so we snuck up. Very quietly and right when Spied was feeling Jude's thigh and moving up. We jumped in on either side of the couple. I heard screaming before I even touched the surface.

" KYLE BATEMAN YOUR DEAD!!" Jude screamed at thee top of her lungs and I started swimming as far as possible away from her but she caught up and pinned me to the wall.

"before you kill me, what about Wally he jumped in too." I really don't see why I get all the blame really.

" you thought of the plan I know you." she said in the scariest voice I ever heard so I called Mason who came running out.

" Jude what did I say about killing Kyle?" he asked and I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and let go of me before answering. " Kyle is our friend and if we kill him we will be sad and go to prison where Darius will have to bail us out of and the whole tour will be ruined." she then glared at me and Wally, Spied, Patsy, and Jamie all laughed at her.

" good job Jude. And Kyle what did I say about tormenting Jude to the point she is forced to kill you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"never annoy Jude because she will kill me and then Darius will bring me back to life and make me put in way too many hours of drumming to the point I wish I was dead. And the whole tour will be ruined and I will be killed again." I answered promptly and they all laughed again.

" thank you Kyle now Jude open my present." he said handing her a the envelope again. She opened it and squealed like Sadie. And got out of the pool to hug Mason over and over again.

" whats in it?' I asked and Jude glared before responding. Well someone had to ask.

" tickets to see Rent on Broadway." she answered and I sat there puzzled why would he buy her tickets to see a bunch of kids with aids.

" isn't that a play where a bunch of kids have aids?" Spied read my mind and Jude gave him the death stare.

" its a beautiful play and on Broadway so shut it." she snapped and he looked down.

" find we will see aids kids but I'm not seeing anything cheesy like My Fair Lady." I said and she rolled her eyes.

( **a/n: I saw My Fair Lady at the Music Circus it isn't that bad but a little cheesy I'm going to see Hairspray soon and I'm looking forward to it. )**

"you guys suck." Mason said and me, Wally and Spied stood next to each other on the shallow end. Spied in the middle me on left and Wally on right.

" hey we are SME and we stick together. Right my main mans?" Spied asked and me and Wally said right at the same time.

" I can beat all three of your asses so you may as well shove it." Patsy threatened but we didn't back down

" we are cheese and mackers you can't beat up down." Spied said and me and Wally crossed out arms along with Spied snapping his wrist.

" whatever form your little alliance I'm going to play with the squirt guns and pool toys all by myself." Jude said and me and Wally ran after her.

" so much for mackers!" Spied yelled but we didn't care I mean hello do you see the squirt guns?

**Jude P.O.V.**

"i own your mackers." I said standing next to Spied who had gotten out of the pool to watch his 'traitors in action' as he so nicely put it. I had just laughed and laughed at him. "Your pathetic."

"At least I'm not a TRAITOR." Wally and Kyle looked over to him with guilty smiles. I just laughed at him he is so pathetic. Then Spied grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen. "Hey Jude we need to talk."

"Okay." I sat down at the table and he stood in front of me.

"I am moving to New York." he said and my mouth hung open in a perfect O. He can't leave. "I just heard from my uncle yesterday he said he needs me to come and bring my stuff, my aunt is dead Jude, he can't be alone plus I need to be at the funeral."

"Will you be back?" please say yes.

"I don't think so but I am not sure yet." can't life work with me for once?

**Three days later. **

"I am so bored!" I yelled not that anyone could hear me every one is out saying good bye to Spied, I decided not to go because I had said goodbye to him a million times already and if I go I will just cry and he will feel bad about leaving.

"This is Carrie Underwood's new song, just a dream have a listen." the dj said. Then the song started to play and I got lost in the music normally I can't really get lost in country but it was so...

It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
All dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letter in the passenger seat  
Six pins and a shoe  
Somthing borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn?t believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hands

And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could?ve been  
And then guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Chorus  
Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Chorus Reprise  
Oh, baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream, (yeah, yeah) fading out

I know this could never happen to me and Spied but somehow I don't want to let him go to New York and if he has to why can't I go too? I need him and I know he needs me. I love him. So here I am driving full speed to the Air port. I ran in and kept running until ii finally found him he was about to give the girl his ticket when I screamed his name. When he noticed me he sighed and told the girl at the ticket thing to hold up.

"What are you doi-" I cut him off with a kiss, he was surprised but he kissed me back and I have to say it was the best kiss I have ever had. When he pulled away for oxygen and answers I hugged him tight.

"I love you and I am going to miss you." I said quietly but I know he heard me because he hugged harder.

"I love you too and I promise I will come to your show in New York you go on tour in a week though and you just can't come. I love you but I am not worth your future and career." he said and I had to object being me.

"You are worth everything I've got but I understand and I will go on my tour and I will see you in a month at my concert in New York."

"Good, now I have to go, I love you."

"Okay I love you too." I kissed him again and he almost missed his flight because of it. While I was in the parking lot I spotted Wally and Kyle fighting while Mason stood there and shook his head. I walked over and stood by Mason.

"What are they fighting about?" I asked.

"Who will get the last cookie when we get home." I started laughing and he glared at me.

'Why are you even here? Didn't we leave you at home?"

"Yea but I thought I would stir up some drama. Details at home. Let me break up the monkeys." he nodded and I walked up to Wally and Kyle and yelled

"Who ever shuts up first gets ice cream pizza and COOKIES!!" they went silent instantly "Okay now go find my car we have stops to make." they ran in opposite directions. I walked up to Mason. "Can you order a pizza and I will get the rest on the way home." he nodded and I walked to my car where Kyle was waiting. "Where is Wally?" shrugged. God how could Spied leave me with them?


	11. bye my love

**AUTHORS NOTE YAY!!!!!!!! okay so I am updating sorry twilight sucked me in like and addictive drug so I have delayed all fics whoope! Anyways I love strawberries RANDOM!! so anyhoo enjoy this cute little chapy. And remember STRAWBERRIES RULE!!!!!!!! -ema =O) blah blah blah. Ps:: to all of my fans that haven't given up on me this chapter was done six months ago but my grandma passed away and I had to delay plus my wireless isn't working on my laptop so give me some more time I will try to update. **

**DICLAIMER BOO!!! I own yellow jk I own nothing **

**JUDE POINT OF BEAUTIFULLY ORANGE VIEW.**

"Details now. You have put it off long enough." Mason said as soon as I walked into the pool room. I delayed our talk for about three hours so far by hanging with Kyle and Wally I even watched a horror film with them.

"I know," I said and he made the 'go on' motion with his hands. Jerk. "Okay so I went to the air port because Spied leaving like just hit me and hard I might add. When I got there I saw Spied about to give the chick his ticket so called his name he came and we talked."

"Okay now give me the rest." Mason pressed this is a little tricky.

"So, Spied was like 'what are you doi-' but I cut him off with a kiss, long kiss, wonderful, passionate-" Mason cut me out of my fantasy.

"Hello! I don't need **that **many details." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Anyways then I told him I loved him like crazy and that I would miss him tons. Then he was like I love you too I will come to your New York showing and then he was like you can't risk your future for me. And then I said fine I will go on tour. We exchanged one more I love you before I kissed him and almost made him miss his flight." I finished.

"Wow I never took You for a romantic. Spied possibly he dragged me and Walls to see The Notebook as an excuse to pick up chicks. It didn't work and Spied started crying when the chick and the dude did something odd." Kyle chirped in behind me.

"Yea Spied got six chicks for crying but us men," he high fived Kyle "stayed super strong through the movie." Wally said.

"If you guys are so desperate for girls then I will get you girls." I said then dialed some friends. "They will be here soon I invited six girls. Pick one girl each and then we will send the girls left over home. No double girls we want to you to get a girlfriend. Save all flings for tour." I said and they both gave me crushing hugs. "Okay get ready."

**one hour later**

The girls got here 45 minutes ago and they still haven't clicked with any of them time to call my best girls. Crystal and Kayla got there five minutes later and I showed them to their respected guys. Kayla was all over Wally and I don't think thats his style since he is a little shy but he needs someone outgoing. Crystal sat down with Kyle she is shy but once she gets to know you she is very fun and loves to spend time just talking. Basically I gave Kyle the girl form of Wally and I gave Wally the girl form of Kyle. Except Kayla plays bass and Crystal plays drums so the guys can relate some way to their girls. I left them alone and went up to my room to call Spied, I missed him already and my New York show isn't for another three weeks.

"Hello?" Spied asked in a groggy voice and I felt bad maybe I woke him up.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I asked.

"Yes. Jude you have never had that nice factor mastered why start now?" he said and I laughed.

"Well I missed you."

"Selfishness is all I am hearing." he said in a sing-song voice and I laughed.

"Yea but you love me because I hooked your mackers up with hot girls that want relationships but they can deal with the whole tomorrow we leave for tour thing." I said and he gasped.

"No, you hooked up my boys? Such dirty work Harrison."

"Yea well someone had to do it. Kayla is Wally's girl she is super outgoing and plays the bass, Crystal is super shy till you get to know her then she is funny and smart she plays the drums. Basically I gave Kyle the girl version of Wally and Wally the guy version of Kyle." I said.

"But you gave them something to relate to like similar talents." he filled in and I laughed.

"Yea,"

"Dirty work how are my macks doing? Can I talk to them?" he asked all excited.

"You sound like an over obsessed dog mother who is leaving her dog with a baby sitter while she goes to Paris on her daddy's yacht." he laughed "But yes you may speak to them." I moved the phone away from my mouth slightly so I wouldn't deafen Spied, he is still my guitarist and co writer and back-up singer. "WALLY!!!!! KYLE!!!!!! GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE AND TALK TO YOUR CHEESE!!!!!" I yelled. Cheese and Mackers live on. Five seconds later they were jumping up and down like a dog hearing its owner voice on the other line. "Cheese, I present your Mackers." I threw the phone to Wally and Kyle who fought over it till Spied told them both just to put it on speaker phone, I listened in.

**Kyle P.O.V. **

"How are my Macks?" Spied asked from the phone I miss Cheese and so does Wally so we naturally fought over the phone until Spied yelled at us and told us to stop being stupid and put it on speaker phone. "I shall ask again how are my Macks?" Spied is getting a little pissed.

"SICK DUDE!!!" Wally and I yelled at the top of our lungs and Spied started laughing on the other end.

"How's your Uncle dude?" I asked and he sighed.

"The funeral was yesterday he put up a strong front but you can totally see the pain in his eyes." Spied said and I felt really bad for him his aunt was really important to him.

"Sorry dude." I said.

"Its k dude. So I heard about your chicks. They hot?" he asked and me and Wally started nodding and then we realized it was pretty stupid to nod into a phone.

"Her name is Crystal and she is hot. Blonde, skinny, nice rack and she plays the drums, but she is super shy." I said and Spied laughed.

"Sweet Man. And Wally describe." Spied said and I looked at Wally.

"Her name is Kayla and she is very loud and outgoing. She plays the bass, her favorite color is green, she loves Sweet Thing, and she is like a girl version of Kyle with brown hair and green eyes. Yes Jude I recognized your plan. I get girl Kyle and he get girl me. Then Spied gets you and you are like a girl version of him, Kyle and me but a little more cocky and has a leader stance." Wally said he is a little too smart for our group but he dumbs down when we get lost in his intellect.

"Damn Walls you picked that up without Jude telling you?" Spied asked and I looked at the phone shocked.

"You knew?" I asked Spied and he laughed.

"Duh. Jude told me." Spied answered and Jude ran out the door. How is it that everyone can figure these things out but me? "So next time your having sex with her since we all know you will. Think of Wally he loves you." Spied said then hung up before we could answer.

"Dude it is pretty funny and plus we need some reminder of each other. Not in bed but on a day to day pizza bonus hour." Wally said and we high-fived then walked back down stairs to our women. I walked over to Crystal she didn't look anything like Wally but she was really shy and smart which is the description of Wally.

"Hi." Crystal said quietly.

"Hey." I said casually in my normal loud voice she smiled. I think she wishes she was less shy.

"So what is your Cheese?" she asked and I told her to fallow me and we went into my room I put in a dvd and pressed play then sat on the bed Crystal was hesitant but she sat down about 2ft away from me. Oh well. A video of us rapping with Darius and Kwest came up and I looked as Spied made a fool out of himself rapping. "I don't know what Wally and I would do without him he is like our best friend he has always been there looking odd or standing up for us and we would hang along but the energy in our group comes from him and without him we are lifeless." I thought out loud and Crystal smiled at me.

"You guys must really love him." she said softly and I nodded.

"We really do." I said.

**Aww see, under all of there fun SME really does have a heart and what a wonderful heart that is. I love Kyle he is my fav character on the show plus he is insanely hot, but I had to pair him with someone other than me so I put him with Crystal and she is a character I have used in many other fics because I love her. My inspiration for Crystal came from Janice Dickenson's Modeling Agency, the Crystal on that show is my Crystal here so watch it!! ummmm anyways, Kayla is from this girl named Kayla at my school she is like semi friends with me and she is super outgoing so there. Kisses------ ema "O" aww its a little girl with pigtails. **


End file.
